


The Dangers of Being a Tease

by Purple_Panic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Fisting, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Panic/pseuds/Purple_Panic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba loves everything about his girlfriend...except every time they make out, she cuts things short and leaves him hot and bothered. There's only so much of this he can take before he takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Being a Tease

Hello all. This little oneshot was written for a fic exchange over at the Kaka/Saku community at the Naruto forums. Thanks Zelha for such a great prompt! I really had fun with this one. Thanks to nimblnymph for betaing this monster.

This fic is extremely M rated and full of explicit sexual content. If you don't like it, you should probably leave.

Naruto and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Kishimoto...though sometimes I think he doesn't deserve them.

XXXXX

The Dangers of Being a Tease

It happened every time.

They would be making out, and not just tender kisses, but the hot and heavy tongue sucking, hair pulling, body groping type of making out. Haruno Sakura happened to be an amazing kisser, and Kiba always found himself more aroused than he had ever been with another girl, cock throbbing painfully beneath his dark pants. She would stroke him through the material, and allow him to cup her sex through her shorts, the moisture and heat seeping through the fabric.

And then, every time without fail, she would ask him to stop.

And then she would leave, claiming she had somewhere to be or something to do, leaving Kiba incredibly frustrated and sporting a hard-on so persistent and painful that he was guaranteed to spend the next fifteen minutes locked in the bathroom until his problem was resolved.

The first time was an inconvenience, and the second, an annoyance, but she had now pulled this little stunt dozens of times. Kiba didn't know if he could take contracting yet another case of blue balls.

He knew for a fact that Sakura had been sexually active in her past passionate but brief relationship with Shiranui Genma. From the bit of information he had been able to wheedle out of the jounin at the bar while they were still dating, Kiba surmised it wasn't exactly vanilla sex either. Apparently Sakura could be quite adventurous in the bedroom. But then why did she take off running before the fanged shinobi could even get her shirt off?

They had been dating over four months now and Kiba had yet to do more than feel those perfect breasts through the material of her shirt. He hadn't even seen her naked! He supposed what they lacked in sex, they made up for in kissing. They kissed a lot. And while Kiba loved kissing her, loved letting her take control or pinning her down and ravishing her mouth, he was growing more and more frustrated every time she pushed him away.

When asked why, she simply stated she wasn't ready for sex yet, but judging from the damp material of her panties and the smell of her arousal thick in his nostrils, he knew she was more than ready, at least physically. He had waited four months for her to mentally or emotionally prepare, or whatever it was women did before having sex, and still she was coy and aloof. She was all fire and heat and passion until he let his hand snake under her shirt or dip into the waistband of her shorts.

Kiba cared about her deeply and knew he was lucky to be dating such a beautiful and talented kunoichi. But if she left his needs untended one more time, he was going to go out of his fucking mind.

And that's when he got an idea. It wasn't a very nice idea. Hell, in fact, it was probably illegal. She might hate him for it and she could quite possibly leave him, but here he was again with her, alone in his room. Her hand was stroking between his thighs in time with the way she sucked his tongue and Kiba knew he had to have her one way or another. Just when his hands had found purchase on her shapely hips, sliding up her sides and lifting her shirt with it, she pulled away, denying him everything but a glimpse of her pale skin.

"I should go," she whispered, her voice low and husky in her aroused state. Her eyes were dark and hazy, their normally jade depths now a dark emerald. His sensitive nose could smell her desire, practically taste the sweet scent. Why was she leaving? It was obvious she wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

"Don't go," he rasped, grabbing her hand as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed in preparation to stand.

He moved behind her, grasping her short pink locks in his fist and lifting them off her neck to expose the sensitive skin there. He pressed soft kisses to her nape, loving the way she shivered ever so slightly. Her entire body was always so responsive to his touches, arching and moaning at the simplest caress. She seemed sexually charged, like a wild woman driven by hormones and lust lay just beneath the surface. And yet she always kept herself in check, never letting things progress much further then they were now.

"I'm sorry Kiba," she breathed, shivering as he let his fangs scrape lightly over her skin. "But I really have to go."

He rolled onto his back with a groan as she stood to run fingers through her hair and smooth her rumpled clothes.

"You always do this to me, Sakura," he said, watching her lithe body move with fluid grace and wishing she'd finally let him see what her clothing always kept covered. "You get me worked up until I can barely keep myself from ripping your clothes off, and then you leave. It's getting really old."

Sakura looked over her shoulder at him, her expression mischievous and coy. "Maybe you're not trying hard enough."

Kiba blinked at her for a moment. Not trying? Hell, he had tried everything! Romantic candlelit dinners, moonlit walks, sensual messages...although it wasn't as sensual as it could have been because Sakura refused to take off her shirt. He had bought her conventional candy and flowers, the less conventional medical journal―whatever she wanted, he would gladly give it to her. He was affectionate and attentive when not on missions. What else could she possibly want?

"Sakura," he replied, voice raising as his frustrated anger began to show. "If I tried any harder, I'd be holding you down and raping you!"

"Hey, don't yell at me!" Sakura shot back.

"I wouldn't be yelling if you weren't such a goddamn tease!"

Sakura fell silent, looking angry and hurt and for a moment Kiba regretted his words, but then his cock pulsed hard in his pants, reminding him quite well why he was angry in the first place.

"If you need to go, then go," he sighed tiredly. "I have a date with my hand since you refuse to take care of it."

He rolled over to pull out the small tube of lotion he kept in his nightstand drawer for just such an occasion, noting that it was nearly empty, thanks to all the times Sakura's had inspired him to use it. When he looked back at the place she had been standing, she was gone.

And that's when he decided that he indeed was going to put his plan into action. She didn't think he was trying hard enough did she? Well, he would be all too happy to prove her wrong. He only hoped she would eventually be able to forgive him for it.

XXXXX

The opportunity presented itself the very next day when both his mother and sister were called away on a mission, leaving the house to himself and Akamaru. His oversized canine companion certainly wasn't going to tell on him once his family returned, so he wouldn't have to worry. He also knew that Sakura would be off from her work at the hospital the following day, so Kiba decided to execute his plan.

That evening he showed up to Sakura's apartment, foregoing the front door and letting himself in through her open bedroom window. He sat on her bed quietly, watching her brush her teeth inside her small bathroom. She was undoubtedly unaware of his presence as she spit, rinsed and sighed, stretching her arms over her head luxuriously. Kiba couldn't help but notice how it made her T-shirt ride higher up her thighs. The simple white garment was long enough that he couldn't tell if she was wearing anything underneath. The thought that she might be naked beneath the shirt was thrilling. It would be so easy to walk up behind her and slide a hand up her thigh until he reached her sweet center, dipping a finger inside and feeling that heavenly place she had kept hidden for so long.

She began to brush out her hair, smoothing her short pink locks before pulling it up in a practical ponytail for bed. The action exposed the back of her neck, and Kiba's mind recalled just how responsive she was to being touched there. Finished, she switched off the bathroom light and emerged into her dark bedroom. She stopped short when she saw Kiba sitting on his bed, surprised by his presence.

"Hi," he said simply.

"Hi," she replied with a smile.

They had not spoken since their little argument the night before and it seemed she had forgiven him for what he'd said. Little did she know he was about to do something a whole lot worse.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry," Kiba said as he stood and made his way over to her.

"For what? Calling me a tease?" Sakura asked, her voice soft and demure.

He moved even closed, bringing a hand to the back of her neck and pulling her in for a soft kiss. "Yes," he whispered against her lips, smelling the clean scene of mint on her breath. "For that and for something else."

"And what is that?" she breathed, letting her finger trace the edge of the red tattoo on his cheek.

Kiba brought his hands around behind her where she couldn't see them, making the hand signs so quick she didn't know what was happening until his fingers were pressing to her temples.

"For this," he whispered. The glowing chakra on his fingertips seeped into her skin and Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized the sleeping jutsu. But it was too late. Her lids grew heavy and drifted closed as her body slumped forward, already in a deep slumber.

Kiba caught her and lifted her easily as he slung her over his shoulder. His home was only a few blocks from hers and it would be easy to leap from rooftop to rooftop to get there. Following his plan, he exited through the open window, abducting his pink haired girlfriend without anyone being the wiser.

XXXXX

She looked absolutely delicious in the glow of the firelight. It had been so hard keeping his hands from doing more than simply undressing her. She was still under the effect of his sleep jutsu and touching her while she was unconscious seemed wrong somehow. However, the fact that he had knocked her out, transported her to his home, stripped her naked, and currently had her gagged, blindfolded and tied to his bed seemed pretty wrong as well, but he refused to let Sakura play coy with him one more time. She knew damn well what she was doing to him, and he couldn't take it anymore.

He had removed his own clothes as well and was now sitting next to her on his bed, his erection already at full attention at the mere sight of her. His fingers itched to touch her milky smooth skin. It was practically flawless and he guessed it was her skills as a medic that allowed her to erase all the scars from her body that most of her peers had. Her breasts were pert and full. Though they were small, they had the most wonderful shape: firm and round and capped with coral colored nipples that had already distended in response to the cool air.

But the place that had captivated him the most was the slit between her legs, and after he had tied her up so that her legs were spread wide, she was opened up to him, revealing soft pink flesh that was more beautiful to Kiba than the petals of the flowers she resembled. He found it strange that the pink hair crowning her mound was carefully trimmed, shaved away save for one well manicured strip. For someone so resistant to the idea of having sex, she certainly groomed herself as if she were planning to reveal herself to a man.

For a moment, Kiba wondered if perhaps Sakura was indeed having plenty of sex, just not with him. She hardly seemed like the cheating type, but it would explain why she never seemed interested in having it with him if she as getting it elsewhere.

But before his mind could delve into the dangerous realms of jealousy and distrust, his captive stirred, mumbling sleepily behind the strip of black fabric he had tied over her mouth. Kiba double checked the chakra enhanced ropes binding her hands. He had no disillusions about her strength and knew that if she managed to break free, he was as good as dead. He had also tied lengths of rope around her knees, keeping them bent. Rope tied to her ankles and to the posts of his bed kept her legs spread open so he could easily access her most intimate places without fear of receiving a fatal kick to the head. She was perfectly presented, a gift he couldn't wait to open, and he would do so as soon as she fully came to her senses.

He heard her gasp as she tugged experimentally on her binds before pulling in earnest, but all her thrashing did little more tighten the knots he had tied.

"Shh, calm down Sakura. You'll hurt yourself."

The kunoichi's body went rigid as she recognized his voice. She tried to say something but the gag muffled her words and made them intelligible. She sounded angry, confused, but not at all frightened, knowing Kiba would never do anything to truly hurt her.

"I didn't want to do this," he whispered, kneeling between her splayed legs. "But I'm tired of you running away and leaving me with a hard-on from hell."

She tried to say something, tugging on her bonds violently, but all her superhuman strength wasn't enough to break her free of the chakra enhanced bonds. He could smell her anger, her scent changing as she struggled, but he hoped that soon she would smell like want and need and arousal. To a man with such a sensitive nose, a woman's heated scent was one of the world's most powerful aphrodisiacs.

"Shh," Kiba said again, gently cupping her cheek with his hand. "Fighting me isn't going to do you any good. I'm going to punish you for being such a cock tease."

There were more angry mumbles, but the words were lost as the fanged shinobi lowered his naked body onto hers. He groaned softly at the feel of skin on skin, her perfect breasts pressed to the hard planes of his pecs. His arousal pressed against her thigh, hot and ready, but he had no intention of taking her now. She had teased him mercilessly and now it was her turn to know what it was like to need someone so bad she would do just about anything for it. He wouldn't give her what she needed unless she begged for it.

She tensed beneath him at the contact, body full of nervous energy as he lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Just relax," he whispered, his lips grazing her ear gently before he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "I want to make you feel good, Sakura. I want to show you what you've been missing."

He moved to her neck, pressing hot kisses to the column of her throat. At first his kisses were simply lingering touches of his lips, but soon they turned open mouthed and hungry. He suckled at her pulse point, knowing how sensitive she was, and smirked as she sucked her breath in sharply. He licked and sucked his way up and down her neck, reacquainting himself with the skin he knew so well. He wanted to forge ahead, to taste the places he had never been, to explore every inch of her, but he had plenty of time, and he wanted to make sure her body was aching for him before he gave her any satisfaction.

He made his way down to the juncture of her shoulder, running the tip of his tongue along the curve before grazing the skin with his fangs. Even though she was gagged, he could hear her breathing turn quick and irregular. She was no longer struggling or trying to curse him through the fabric tied across her mouth, but the tension in her body told him she was still not relaxed.

He teasingly flicked his tongue across her collar bone, tasting the salty sweetness of her skin. He lavished her opposite shoulder with similar attention, giving her shoulder a gently nip with his elongated canines. She shivered ever so slightly beneath him and Kiba smirked. She was trying to hold back, trying to resist the pleasure he was giving her. He should have known his woman would be defiant. She was too strong willed and fiery to submit so easily. Although she couldn't see it, Kiba grinned. Having her silently fight him like this would make it even more fun. It would make it all the more satisfying when she finally broke and admitted she wanted him, needed him to fulfill her.

He kissed across her collarbone again before descending a little lower, scooting down her body so that his eyes were level with her breasts. Kiba allowed himself to stare, making up for all the times she had refused to reveal herself. How could anything be so damn perfect? The firm globes rose and fell with her quickened breath, and her tightened nipples called to him, begging for the attentions of his mouth. He wanted to suck her entire breast into his mouth and see just how sensitive those rosy peaks were, but that would happen all in due time. Teasing her until she was wild would be just as pleasurable.

He lowered his head and blew warm air across her skin. To her credit, she managed to keep from shivering, but Kiba doubted she could hold up against what he had in store.

He pushed himself up on his hands and knees so he could hover over her, depriving her of all other bodily contact. From this position, he had a better view of her body.

Dipping his head down, he began to leave a trail of chaste kisses from her sternum down to her navel. His lips barely brushed her skin, ghosting over her so lightly that she wouldn't have felt them if her body hadn't been so highly sensitized by adrenaline. Kiba knew that depriving her of her vision meant other senses would kick in to compensate, and he intended to take full advantage of that fact. He reversed his path, traveling back up and increasing the intensity of his touches only just slightly. She still hadn't uttered any more protests or strained against her bonds. However, he had noticed one very big difference in her. Her scent was starting to change.

Her sweet and flowery smell, sometimes tainted by hospital antiseptic, was turning spicy. Something akin to cloves and cinnamon was slowly creeping into her floral perfume. Again, Kiba allowed himself a smirk. He knew this scent well. It marked the beginning stages of Sakura's arousal. First would come the spice, and then the musk―the thick, heady, intoxicating musk that made Kiba want to pin his lover against the nearest wall and ravish her every time the scent filled his nostrils. There had been times when they were kissing when it surrounded them, making it even harder to let Sakura go when she stopped their heated exchanges. But not this time. He would work her up into an aroused frenzy, savoring her scent and allow it to fuel his lust while he had his way with her.

He made his way down her body once more, this time using the tip of his tongue to cut a heated trail between her breasts. When he reached her navel, he let his tongue dip and swirl into the small indentation, noting that it made her squirm ever so slightly. Whether it was due to arousal or ticklishness, Kiba did not know.

With both her mouth and eyes covered, it was hard to gauge his lover's reaction to his touches. He would have to rely on her scent, which he supposed was the most accurate way. Her scent could not lie, could not be faked. If Sakura liked what he was doing to her, her body would tell him so.

Abandoning her bellybutton, he began to shower more feather-soft kisses over her stomach, working in a slow spiral out from the center until he was kissing in a slow circle over her hip bones and up below her breasts. His mouth was the only point of contact, gentle and fleeting, and soon her spicy scent began to change again. It was slight, but it was enough to tell Kiba that his captive was losing this battle. Her body was slowly betraying her as he teased and tasted her skin.

With a final kiss, he began his ascent, maddeningly slow. His kisses lasted a little longer, pressed against her a little harder, letting his tongue flick against her every now and then. But what he lacked in heat, he made up for in speed, slowing down until he could see Sakura squirming beneath him ever so slightly.

She was becoming frustrated.

He made his way between her breasts, over her collarbone, up her neck and to her ear, catching the tender lobe between sharp teeth and delighting in her unmistakably pleasured gasp.

"Your body is so damn hot," he rasped softly, tugging gently on the flesh he had captured. "I can't imagine why you'd hide it from me. I just want to make you feel good, make you scream my name."

She tried to say something, but once again the meaning was lost. However, Kiba could hear the breathless tone her voice had taken on.

"Shh. You don't need to say anything," he whispered, releasing her lobe to let his tongue trace the shell of her ear. "Your body already tells me everything I need to know. I can smell you, Sakura. I know you like what I'm doing, and this time your mouth can't tell me no when your body tells me yes."

Again she tried to speak, but Kiba paid her no mind, gazing down at her perfect form. She was flushed, her porcelain skin taking on a rosy glow. He loved how she contrasted so starkly with his own bronzed complexion. She was milky, smooth, pristine, her body toned and firm from her shinobi training, but still maintaining all the soft curves of a woman. His erection bobbed in anticipation of being inside her, but he would have to wait. He hadn't even begun to explore her.

He started again with teasing kisses, pausing to lovingly nuzzle the flesh between her breasts like an affectionate puppy. Sakura's breath hitched slightly but she didn't shudder or squirm. Kiba would just have to try harder.

He let his tongue glide alone the underside of her left breast, tasting the place where her body began to curve to form supple fleshy globes. This time she trembled, although it was clear she was trying to hide it. Kiba pressed smirking lips to the tender area, kissing the wet trail he had just forged. He loved how responsive she was, and even if she did manage to keep from trembling, it couldn't fool his nose. The scent of her musk had suddenly spiked.

Kiba knew her breasts were sensitive. She moaned and arched against him whenever he squeezed them through the material of her shirt when they were making out. He wanted to see just how sensitive now that there were no barriers between her skin and his mouth.

He kissed along the underside of the opposite breast before letting his teeth graze her gently. Something sounding suspiciously like a whimper came from beneath her gag and Kiba knew that if she was this sensitive now, he'd having her moaning in no time.

He kissed and licked along the outer curve, touches soft and fleeting as he switched back and forth between the supple mounds. More choked whimpers fell from her lips and the fact that she was now squirming restlessly did not go unnoticed. He began to kiss inward, working in slow circles towards rosy nipples, but just when he began to near coral colored areolas, he backed off, retreating once again to the outer curves of her breast.

Her skin was so smooth against his lips and sweet on his tongue. Her flesh was creamy, seeming to melt in his mouth when he finally allowed himself to suckle a patch along the underside. The taste left his mouth watering for more and so he began to suck at random places all over her breasts, laving the area with his tongue, nipping with his teeth, always varying intensity and speed so she never knew what was coming. But never did he give her the satisfaction of treating her nipples to the same treatment.

He let out a low moan against her skin, so entranced was he by her glorious body and heavenly scent. He couldn't be sure who was enjoying this experience more, himself or Sakura. Exploring her body was a wondrous journey as he discovered what made her whimper the loudest, what made her tremble and squirm. Some of her sounds were on the verge of being moans, but she always managed to quell them, stifling them so that they sounded in the back of her throat, rather than filling the room. Kiba was amused by her resistance, turning it into something of a game. What would it take to make his feisty little cherry blossom moan?

By now her breasts were covered in red blotches, the pale skin easily marred by his ministrations. Red lines were the proof of where his fangs had grazed her. Though he'd been gentle, her skin was a map of everywhere he'd been, the red abrasions now testaments to what had been done to her.

He pushed back to a kneeling position, admiring his handiwork. She was still squirming, body moving restlessly as it sought more stimulation. Her chest was heaving as she panted heavily, and her sex, oh gods, her sex, was starting to glisten with the proof of her need, the pink folds growing slick and filling the air with more of Kiba's favorite smell.

He wanted so badly to be inside her. She was probably ready for him, but he wouldn't let the evening reach its climax so soon. He had other plans for his pink haired beauty.

His hands reached out, cupping a flushed breast in each palm. At first, he simply weighed them in his hands, feeling their softness against his callused fingertips, but then he squeezed them gently and groaned aloud at how delicious they felt. They were malleable, yet firm. He could mold them into his palms and feel the warm flesh fit perfectly in his hands. They were perfect specimens of the female anatomy and Kiba couldn't get enough.

Judging from Sakura's reaction, she was enjoying herself as well, for she arched up into his palms as much as her restraints would allow, a low and pleasured sound humming in the back of her throat.

"You've got the best set of tits I've every seen," Kiba breathed as he pushed the globes together, marveling at the cleavage he created. "Your body is absolutely perfect."

Sakura's only response was another whimper as he began to moved his hands in circles, pushing the flesh up, outwards, down and then back together in a slow, even rhythm. He still hadn't so much as grazed her nipples and yet one look at them told him they were rock hard, the areola around it puckered tigthly.

Experimentally, he let his thumb lightly brush over the erect bud. The touch was soft and brief but it was enough to extract a breathy moan from the woman beneath him.

Kiba's mouth curved into a wicked grin. This was going to be fun.

He continued to squeeze her breasts, sometimes gently, sometimes a little harder, and every now and then he'd let a thumb flick over her nipples. His touches were always at random, and Sakura had no way of being prepared. Each time he did it, she gasped, but it wasn't the sound Kiba longed to hear.

It was when he dipped his head without warning and replaced his thumb with the wet heat of his mouth that Sakura rewarded him with a shuddering, unchecked moan. He gave her pebbled nipple a good hard suck, let his tongue circle it once, twice, and then he was gone, hands back where his mouth had been and now purposely avoiding touching her nipples at all.

Sakura let out a frustrated sound and Kiba chuckled, removing his hands all together.

"What's the matter, baby?" he crooned. "You never let me touch you before but now you seem to want it bad."

He couldn't be sure, but her next words sounded like a muffled version of "you're an asshole." He didn't bother to confirm one way or another. Instead, he let his tongue dart out and lick her other nipple, smirking when her body jolted as if she had been shocked. He showered the other breast with soft kisses, working his way over every curve before finally pressing one directly on the center, but his lips were gone before she could even fully register their presence.

This was a marvelous game. Over and over he teased her, giving her a quick lick or even a bite and sometimes sucking her briefly, sometimes gently, sometimes hard enough to make her cry out and arch off the bed. She was shivering, skin glowing as she started to perspire. Kiba thought she had never looked lovelier and continued to tease until his touches started to become longer, more heated, for even he couldn't withstand the temptation of that smooth flesh indefinitely.

The next time he took her nipple into his mouth, he held it there, letting his tongue swipe over it gently before sucking it with the desperate hunger of an infant. He took as much of the creamy globe into his mouth as he could, relishing the feel of her against his tongue and teeth. His hand found its twin and captured the peak between his thumb and forefinger, rolling the nub between them before giving a gentle tug. Her moans were uninhibited now, unable to hold back when he played with such a sensitive place.

Her pleasured sounds drove him on, made him ever hungrier for her flesh and those beautiful sounds gracing his ears. He switched breasts with a growl, barely able to restrain himself from sinking his teeth into her skin, to mark her and leave a scar on that flawless surface to remind her just who had claimed her. She would heal it of course, right after she beat him within an inch of his life, but for a little while at least, the mark would remain.

However, biting her meant pain, and Kiba wasn't interested in making her feel pain at the moment. He only wanted pleasure for Sakura, pure unadulterated pleasure, and when he finally regained his senses enough to pull away from her breasts, it looked like he had been doing a good job in delivering. She was panting hard beneath the gag and his ministrations had made her so wet that her desire was starting to drip down her thighs and stain his sheets. She looked absolutely delicious, blinded and bound and spread open for him, waiting breathlessly for his next move.

He reached out a hand and let callused fingertips brush over her stomach, running a thumb over the hard ridge of her hip bone and watching as her muscles jumped in response. He had to taste her, had to find every little sensitive place he could reach with his tongue.

He let both of his hands ghost over her inner thighs as he repositioned himself, lying flat on his stomach in front of her splayed legs. His face was mere inches from her core and he took in the sight of her, letting his eyes wander shamelessly over pink flesh. Her clit was swollen, a firm bundle of pink flesh nestled above her opening. Pink folds centered around the tight little hole currently leaking her sweet nectar. Her flesh was slick and glistening, making Kiba wonder what it would be like to be inside her wetness.

He inhaled deeply, taking it her intoxicating scent. She made him dizzy, hungry, needy in a way he'd never known. He ached to be inside her, cock throbbing against the cool sheets. She was perfection and she was all his.

"What a pretty little pussy," he whispered, his breathe blowing softly over her flesh to make her gasp and shiver. Seeing the effect it had on her, he blew on her again and chuckled when she had an even stronger reaction. "And so sensitive."

He pressed a soft kiss to the inside of her thigh, working his way inward with languid touches of his lips and swipes of his tongue. Her thighs flexed and trembled, pulling at her restraints. But it was no use. The ropes held fast and she was forced to endure his teasing, unable to spread her legs farther apart or bring them closer together.

He moved higher and higher up her thigh until his mouth was centered over her most intimated place. He let his tongue drag along her outer lips, tasting her for a brief moment. She was delicious, a unique blend of musky spice and tart sweetness. He wanted to delve into her and suck her dry, but he also wanted her to crave him, to ache for him and have to wait for a just a little. If he had to wait to touch her for months, she could wait a few more minutes.

He passed over her core, working his way down her other leg. He heard her whimper softly in frustration at him being so close but denying her his touch where she wanted it most. And there was no doubt in his mind now that she indeed did want it.

Her thigh was soft and tender, and Kiba couldn't resist dragging his fangs over her skin. He kissed all the way down to where her knees were tied with rope before making his way back up at a leisurely pace. Ever so often he's suck at a sensitive patch or bite her ever so gently, loving every gasp and whimper he could extract from her. When he passed over her center a second time, he didn't lick at her outer lips or even pleasure her with a gust of his breath. He skipped over her completely and began to kiss down her other leg, chuckling when she let out a rather impatient sigh. Kiba made his way down to her bent knee, nipping at her a little more frequently and loving the way it made her squirm.

When at last he licked up her thigh and was again staring at her womanhood once more, her hips were arching towards him as much as her bonds would permit. Her body was pleading for him, seeking the fulfillment her lover kept denying her. Kiba stilled her with his hands, pressing her hips into the mattress as he allowed his tongue to gently trace her slit from bottom to top.

Her nectar coated his tongue and he groaned against her flesh. He was trying his best to take it slow but she smelled and tasted so damn good. Her body beckoned to him, called to his most base of instincts, begging to be marked and claimed.

He licked along her outer lips again, lapping up the juices that had dripped from her. She was a rare delicacy and he didn't want a drop to go to waste.

She moaned softly, back arching and hands fisting in her restraints. Kiba was fairly certain she had never been more aroused than she was right now. That would teach her for being such a teasing little minx.

He allowed just the tip of his tongue to part velvet folds, moving the muscle in random patterns up, down and around. His touches were light, but even the softest lick earned him a sampling of her flavor. He moved over her, attending to every inch of her sex except the hole waiting to be filled and the tight little nub above it.

Her needy little sounds were undoubtedly the sexiest Kiba had ever heard, and they only grew more desperate as he focused his attention to drawing circles around her clit. Sakura once again began tugging restlessly at her bonds, only this time Kiba had a feeling that if she broke free, it wouldn't be to pound him into the ground, but demand he into pounded her instead.

His mouth watered for her, the silky texture of her flesh too much of a temptation. He closed his lips around her sensitive pearl and sucked softly for just a moment, feeling the firm bundle against his tongue before he shifted away to lap gently at her folds once more. The momentary touch was enough to cause her hips to arch off the bed at the sensation, a muffled cry sounding from her lips, but she was left feeling less fulfilled than ever despite the short spike of pleasure.

"You taste so good," he groaned, his words vibrating against sensitive flesh, making her break out in a new set of shivers. He nuzzled her with his nose, uncaring that her juices now covered it as well as his lips and chin. He couldn't get enough of her smell and her taste. He used his fingers to spread her as wide as he could, stretching her opening up even farther and admiring her a moment before leaning forward and impaling her with his tongue.

She immediately cried out, hips bucking as he stabbed his tongue into her channel erratically, often pulling out to slick over her outer lips or flick her clit. Heady moans rewarded him, but soon he was back to softer licks with the occasion surprise of a hard suck on her clit. And then he pulled away all together, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth and watching her writhe against his sheets.

Her hips were bucking fruitlessly, trying to find something to fill the emptiness within her. Her fists were clenched and her legs jerked as they tried to free themselves. The wet stain on his sheet had grown even larger, but Kiba didn't care. All he knew was seeing his woman so worked up because of his own ministrations was the sexiest vision he had ever had the pleasure of witnessing.

That wouldn't stop him from further taking advantage of the situation to establish his dominance.

"Sakura," he chuckled as he let a single finger circle her navel. "You're all worked up. If you don't calm yourself, I'm going to leave you here until you settle down."

Angry, unintelligible words came from behind her gag, but Kiba only smiled. "Sakura," he warned, his voice taking on a stern tone as his hand settle over her hip, gently pressing her into the mattress and urging her to be still.

Reluctantly, she obeyed, but even as she tried to lie quietly, Kiba noticed she still trembled slightly, and shivered even more where his hands touched her, a fact he found both amusing and arousing.

His finger went back to idly circling her belly button before drawing a meandering trail down her abdomen and along the strip of trim pink public hair. She made a soft sound of pleasure, obviously struggling to keep quiet as his finger began to circle her clit. She tilted his hips, trying to get him to put some pressure on the swollen tissue, but he denied her, moving instead to let his finger run up and down her slit just as his tongue had done.

She instinctively bucked up against him, but he pulled away every time she took initiative. Soon, she understood the rules and forced herself to be still as his single finger ghosted over her sex. Kiba loved the tension in her body as she waited for more.

He pressed a little harder against her, letting just the tip of his finger sink into her. She whimpered softly, but her sounds quickly turned frustrated when he withdrew. He repeated the action over and over, slipping his digit in only to the first knuckle before retreating to trace her slit. Sakura could no longer force herself to be still, hips restlessly seeking him, bucking up eagerly whenever he pushed into her just enough to make her even crazier with lust.

And just when she was least expected it, he pushed into her fully, groaning as his finger was suddenly enveloped in a blazing, liquid paradise. Her muscles instantly clenched around him, trying to pull him in deep, but despite his desire to feel her body ripple in response to the intrusion, he quickly pulled from her completely.

Her surprised cry of pleasure quickly died on her lips as she was left with a throbbing ache that threatened to consume her. He went back to giving her no more than the tip of his finger inside her until she was once again thrashing beneath him. Now that she had had a taste of his long finger inside her, her body craved him all the more and she could not be satisfied with just the tip of him.

At last he relented, but he pushed into her painfully slow, giving her only a centimeter at a time. By the time he had finally pushed into her completely, she was absolutely wild, bucking and shivering and cursing behind her gag.

Kiba shushed her gently, a smile on his face as he observed the beautiful, lusty creature he had created. Her hair was damp with sweat, mussed by the way she kept writhing helplessly. Her skin was flushed and glowing, her breasts heaving, her hips bucking against the digit lodged with in her. Toned muscles trembled with anticipation and Kiba could keep her waiting no more. He withdrew slowly and slipped back in at a quicker pace.

Sakura moaned in pure pleasure as her lover at last eased some of the pressure he had built up. He glided into her easily, aided by the plentiful juices that made her gloriously slick and slippery. He set up a steady rhythm that was still on the slow side, pausing every so often to curl his digit within her and noticing how it made her toes curl and her breath hitch.

Her body pulsed around him, urging him to move faster and Kiba's animal instincts were screaming at him to satiate his own desire and thrust inside her. He had to take her, claim her, make her his. But if he was only going to get one shot at this, if Sakura left him a beaten, bloody mess when the time finally came to untie her, the Inuzuka wanted to make sure he did things right. If one round of sex could mean getting himself killed, he was going to make damn sure that is was the best sex either of them had ever had.

He allowed himself to speed up his thrusting fingers, arousing her further and extracting muffled moans that made the fanged shinobi groan as well. But then he would slow down until his fingers were barely moving, only to speed up again. He kept her guessing, altering the deepness and speed of his strokes. Sakura was moaning words he couldn't understand, but her body told him all he needed to know. She was loving it and wanted more of him. She was beyond drenched, saturating his finger with her juices at the lightest touch.

Every time he slowed down her voice turned desperate and every time he pushed into her hard and fast and deep, she moaned with delight. When he finally withdrew from her altogether, the sounds she made sounded suspiciously like his name, and the pleading tone she took meant only one thing. At this point, she needed him so badly that she was no longer below begging for him, and that's exactly what the canine lover wanted her to do.

Kiba repositioned himself, settling his hips in between her spread thighs and allowed his cock to drag over her slit. His eyes slid closed as he groaned between clenched teeth. She was so damn wet, so hot and ready for him, and the way she gasped and trembled made her even sexier. He rocked back and forth, dragging the length of his shaft over her swollen pussy. His hands gripped shaking thighs as he watched her fevered reaction. She was bucking up against him, trying to communicate in frustrated whines what she wanted him to do.

Kiba's dark eyes were clouded with lust as he took in her vulnerable form. All these months she had been keeping him from touching her, and this is what he had been denied? This exquisite and responsive body that all but demanded his cock? He couldn't understand why she had been holding back when she clearly enjoyed sex so much.

"Sakura," he rasped. "You want me inside, don't you? You want me to fill you up and make you come?"

She moaned her response against her gag and while the words were lost, her eager tone told him she was more than ready for him to quit his teasing and get on with it. But that wasn't enough for Kiba. He let the head of his cock grind against her clit, forcing more moans from her cloth covered lips.

"But every time we were together and I wanted more, you left me. Maybe I should do the same to you," he whispered darkly, leaning forward to drag his tongue along her neck. His cock pushed against her harder and Sakura uttered something apologetic before moaning in need as his member once again slid to her opening.

"I could leave you here so needy and turned on that it hurts. I could leave you tied up so you couldn't even touch yourself, but that still wouldn't compare with what you've put me through, you little tease."

Sakura whimpered as he pulled away and Kiba could see the tension in her body, the proof of her fear that he indeed was going to leave her like this. But then suddenly his cock was back and the head of him was pushing into her. He slipped the first inch of his length inside, marveling at the blazing heat and how incredibly wet she was. Sakura's moans made him eager to bury himself in her but he waited, forcing her to endure the feeling of having just a little bit of him inside.

"What do you want me to do Sakura? Do you want me to leave, or do you want me to fuck you until you come?"

Her answer was immediate. Desperate pleas and the feverish bucking of her hips were about as close to begging as the dog nin could hope for. He gave a shallow thrust, letting a little bit more of himself slip inside before withdrawing. He repeated the process, giving her a little more with every push of his hips. It was torture for both of them, but her sweet cries for more were worth it. He watched her struggling beneath him, wild with lust and tamed only by the ropes that held her. Kiba could only imagine what she would do to him if he set her free at this moment. Despite his own strength, he had a feeling Sakura could overpower him in her current state, and while it would be sexy as hell to have her hold him down and ride him until they were both exhausted, he had other plans for her.

With a final thrust, he was seated within her completely, totally surrounded by tight, rippling muscles. She was perfection, trembling around him and gripping him tight as he began to pull back. He groaned aloud and uttered soft curses as her body squeezed his sensitized cock. Never had he been inside a woman who was so tight and wet and hot.

"You feel amazing," he whispered breathlessly, easing back into her at the same painfully slow speed. "And I'm going to enjoy making you come over and over."

He pulled away again, loving how her body protested his retreat and sucked him in deeper. Just when he was nearly free of her, he snapped his hips forward and slammed into her, impaling her deep.

Sakura sobbed in ecstasy, back arching beautifully as she received him and Kiba buried his head in the crook of her shoulder and groaned as he went back to his slow pace. In and out, over and over, he moved slow and fluid. He lowered his torso onto hers, loving the way the hard plains of his body met her soft curves. He rubbed against her, dragging skin against skin as he filled her deeply.

The air was filled with her continuous moans and Kiba couldn't help letting out his own raspy sounds of pleasure. She felt so damn good, so tight and perfect. He latched onto one breast as he moved within her, suckling the pebbled nipple softly.

Kiba was lust crazed as he whispered words of how sexy she was, how wet and hot she had become. He teased her, saying her body was so receptive of him despite her earlier protests at their coupling. He said dirty things, like how she liked her pussy stretched by his thick manhood, how her body welcomed him filling her deep. The dark rasp of his voice just drove her on, making her rock her hips against him harder, making her moan louder. She was absolutely lost to him, no longer mindful of anything else but the feel of him inside her.

He gradually built up his speed until he was thrusting into her rapidly. He had already brought her so close to the edge by all his previous teasing that she was on the brink of orgasm. Kiba could tell by the subtle change in her scent how close she was to release, and just when she was about to fall off the edge, he slowed down to a snail's pace, making sure she stayed teetering on the edge of the dangerous precipice and denying her the fall into sweet oblivion.

She immediately protested, her muscles jerking in frenzied attempts to free herself. Her keening cries proved she was absolutely desperate for release, but that's what made this game so much fun. He loved seeing her wild and needy and completely crazy for him.

He sped up only slightly, but then slowed down again before slipping out entirely. He lifted his body off of her completely, leaving her without any stimulation at all. Just when she thought he was going to leave her, his mouth was suddenly upon her, licking and sucking ferociously at her clit. Her screams were loud even with the gag and Kiba growled with satisfaction as he drank up her musky flavor.

However, his mouth soon turned gentle, lapping at her languidly before returning to rub the head of his cock over quivering folds. She squirmed and begged and sobbed until he finally pushed back into her, filling up the empty void within and making her cry out as he began to pump into her all over again.

Kiba lost count of how many times he repeated the process, building her up to the edge of orgasm and then retreating to tease her with skilled tongue and fingers. When he pulled out of her and again denied her climax, he noticed her sobs were no longer those of pleasure, but of pained frustration. His little cherry blossom had taken all she could bare. It was time to give her body what it so desperately wanted.

Kneeling in front of her, he slipped two fingers into her soaking passage, pumping them slowly at first, but then quickly speeding up. He angled his fingers to hit the spot he suspected would make her burst and couldn't help but watch his hand with fascination. His fingers disappeared deep into her sex and emerged glistening with her sticky fluids. He pumped faster and faster, loving the wet sounds her pussy made every time he pulled out.

Her moans quickly rose to the pitch he now knew signaled her impending release, only this time, he didn't slow down.

"That's it, baby," he panted, more aroused than he had ever been at the sight of his fingers in her pussy and her flushed and writhing body spread out before him. "Come for me, Sakura, come hard all over my hand."

He could feel her muscles contract and spasm around his pistoning digits as her impassioned scream tore through the air. Her body went rigid, muscles jerking as she lost herself to ecstasy, and then something unexpected happened.

Kiba watched with delight as clear liquid gushed from Sakura's entrance. She was a small fountain, droplets spraying into the air to land on her stomach and thighs. She coated his hand, rivulets running down his wrist and soaking the sheets in front of her. Her smell was thick in their air and her lover was dizzy with it, nearly delirious as he leaned forward to lick her ejaculated juices from her still shivering body.

"I didn't expect you to be a squirter," he chuckled, his tone making it clear that he was quite pleased with the development. His fingers continued to slide within her slowly, easing her down from her cataclysmic release as he lapped up her arousal from her belly and thighs.

Sakura said nothing in response, but her shuddering breaths and twitching muscles had not yet recovered from the high he had given her. It was too bad for her that Kiba had no intention of waiting.

He abruptly pulled his fingers from her, smirking when the action made her whimper. But before she had a chance to miss the feeling of his digits inside her, his member was already taking their place, pushing into her and immediately thrusting at a swift pace.

Sakura cried out at the sudden intrusion, her sensitized body twitching and shivering.

"Shh," Kiba soothed, gripping her hips tight as he pumped into her. "That's it, take me in nice and deep."

The dog nin began to repeat the process of building her up to the brink and then pulling out to tease her with his tongue. One orgasm had done little to satiate her lust. In fact, she seemed wilder than before now that she knew what Kiba kept denying her. She was sweat-soaked and flushed, hair a mess and welts beginning to form where the ropes bound her thanks to her constant tugging at them. Her nipples remained hard and distended and he occasionally plucked them with his fingers or laved them with his tongue, loving the pleasured sounds she made when he did so.

He delighted in her whimpers when he suddenly pulled from her, replacing his cock with his hungry mouth that sucked at her clit and speared her with his tongue. Her musk was thick and intoxicating, tainted with his own scent that proved he had been deep inside her. He devoured her juicy center until she was breathless, but this time when he went to reinsert himself, he wanted to see just how full he could make her.

He pushed two fingers into her first, sliding them easily into her sopping hole, but then he guided his member to her entrance and pushed in slowly, loving how his additional digits made her pussy even tighter.

Sakura sucked in a sharp breath as she felt herself stretched impossibly full, the slight sting only fueling her burning lust.

Kiba curled his fingers experimentally, growling when her core fluttered around him in response. Her scent remained unchanged as he began to thrust into her with shallow strokes, signaling that her desire for him hadn't diminished. She wasn't at all turned off by what he was doing to her. In fact, she seemed to rather enjoy it if her heady moans were anything to go by.

"You kinky little thing," he rasped, watching the way her pink hole was stretched to accommodate both his thick cock and twin digits. "Look at you, getting off on having your tight little pussy stuffed. I bet you like being tied up too."

Sakura let out a particularly lusty moan as Kiba began to pump his fingers into her independently of his thrusting cock.

"So damn sexy," Kiba groaned, his voice low and rough and betraying the animal instincts that flowed through his veins. He loved how responsive she was to his ministrations. Her ragged moans had his manhood pulsing within her, and he had to concentrate on making himself last. The sight of her alone was enough to make him burst inside her tightness and feeling her pussy squeeze him and hearing her muffled sobs was seriously testing his self control.

He kept his thrusting hips at a moderately slow speed, but began to jackhammer his fingers into her drenched sex. Her hips bucked up to meet him, driving both parts of his anatomy deeper into her greedy little cunt. Her screams signaled she was once again on the verge of breaking.

"Come," Kiba commanded, baring his fangs in an unconscious assertion of dominance. "Fucking come for me, Sakura."

He exhaled sharply as he felt her clench around him, her sex almost unbearably tight now that his fingers were crammed inside her as well. She was so full that every little ripple of her flexing muscles was magnified. He could feel her body rhythmically pulsing as she reached release as well as the hot liquid that leaked from her opening in small squirts and soaked everything around them. He could smell her orgasm as her musk intensified, no longer smelling like spice but of raw pheromones, an indescribable scent that triggered every deeply engrained primal instinct Kiba had. He had to dominate her. He had to make her submit, and before he even knew what he was doing he had dispelled the chakra in the ropes and snapped the cords that bound her to the bed with one hard tug of his free hand.

Before Sakura even had a chance to recover from her earth shattering release, she found herself flipped over, ropes still binding her knees and forcing them to stay bent. The position put her ass in the air while her bound wrists took most of her weight in front of her. The gag and blindfold remained intact as Kiba yanked his fingers from her pussy and positioned himself behind her, callused hands squeezing the firm fleshy globes.

And then he was moving, pounding into her hard and fast, making her very bones rattle at the fierceness of it. She moaned incoherently as he plunged into her, burying himself to the hilt with every thrust. His hands spread her jiggling cheeks apart, allowing himself to see her pretty little pussy spread open as his cock slammed in and out of her. His length was glistening with her plentiful juices, drenched with her desire as he shoved into her mercilessly.

This was what he had craved. One of the strongest, most beautiful kunoichi in Konoha was down on all fours in front of him, presenting herself to him, offering up her body which he eagerly accepted. She was his and his alone even if it was just for this moment. No longer could she tease him and deny him what she so often dangled in front of his face but never let him sample. Now she was screaming his name behind a rag tied over her mouth, loving the feel of his cock slamming into her over and over.

The position allowed Kiba a view of the puckered hole he had yet to touch, and without thinking, he inserted a finger into it, finding that it sunk inside easily thanks to the natural lubricant that still covered his digit. Her moans spiraled higher and her whole body shuddered as he twisted inside her unbelievable tight hole. There was no denying she liked it, for her bound hands tore desperately at the sheets as she wailed. Kiba couldn't help but wonder what other things his kinky little girlfriend enjoyed.

He withdrew both his finger and his cock, leaving her missing the feeling of being filled by him, but Kiba was by no means done with her. He held her hips still as he guided the head of his cock to her second hole. Sakura whimpered and squirmed when she felt his blunt head press against the tight ring of muscles, but a firm hand pressed on her back, forcing her cheek against the mattress as he began to push forward.

"Just relax," he soothed, his voice gentle but holding a tone that left no room for argument.

His cock was still dripping with her juices and it allowed him to ease inside her. Inch by inch he opened her up and pushed inside until his entire length was engulfed in the tightness and heat of her perfect ass.

"Fuck," Kiba hissed, gritting his teeth against the way she clenched around him. He began to move, hips pumping at a slow but steady pace. Sakura's whimpers soon turned to moans as her body grew accustomed to the intrusion. Soon she was pushing back against him eagerly, taking him even deeper.

The dog nin couldn't believe how deliciously naughty Sakura was in bed. Even tied up and blindfolding, her pleasure was apparent. She moaned and screamed for him and enjoyed his cock inside the most taboo of places. If she was so open to trying things in the bedroom, he couldn't help but wonder why she had been so opposed to anything more than kissing.

His hands gripped her ass, pulling her back onto his shaft as he pounded into her, extracting heated sounds of pleasure from her. He could see her pussy, now unoccupied but still leaking juices down her thighs.

He let one hand slide down to her opening and teased his fingers over the wet flesh. She instantly arched her back, raising her hips to make her womanhood more accessible.

"You want me to fill you up?" he asked, voice ragged from the exertion of pounding into her.

He couldn't make out the garbled words she spoke but her pleading moans and slight shake of her ass were enough to communicate where she wanted to be touched. He paused his thrusting hips to plunge three fingers into her easily. Her body sucked him in greedily and he added a forth, curious as to just how much she could take. Her pussy was tighter now that his cock was deep in her ass, but Sakura didn't seem satisfied, for she was pushing back against him, whimpering for more.

"You dirty girl," Kiba growled, easing his thumb into her as well. Half of his hand was now stuffed inside her but he continued to push, moving slowly and waiting for a sign from her to stop.

Deeper, deeper and Sakura's only response was a guttural moan and the slow grind of her hips against his hand. Kiba's eyes were wide in amazement as he pushed in up to his wrist, his whole hand crammed into her hot little pussy. He made a fist then relaxed it, moving his hand within her. The motion made the kunoichi shudder and sob into the sheets as her sex contracted around him and her ass squeezed his cock even tighter.

Never had Kiba seen anything like this. He could only watch in amazement as he continued to move his hand within her as he began to thrust into her again, gently at first but gradually gaining speed. She was unbelievably tight now that his whole hand filled her, making her ass an even snugger fit for his thick cock. Any other woman would have been in pain, but Sakura only moaned into the mattress, rocking her backside against his hips to deepen his thrusts as he continued to work her cunt with his fist.

Faster and faster he moved, slamming into her ass until Sakura's scent told him she was on the verge of another orgasm. Her sticky juices were flowing down his arm as he rammed his hand into her, and Kiba knew he couldn't hold out anymore.

He let his free hand reach beneath her and found her swollen clit, capturing it between his thumb and forefinger and giving it a hard pinch.

Sakura's back bowed as she came undone, screaming and clawing at the sheets as she reached her peak. Hot liquid squirted from her sex, splattering the sheets as she once again ejaculated as she came. Kiba uttered a string of curses as her body pulsed around him, the rippling of feminine muscles demanding that he join her in her climax. He pulled his hand free from her with a wet pop, making her body jolt at the sensation. Kiba couldn't help his own animalistic cry, his howl mixing with her own pleasured sounds as he grabbed her backside with both hands. He slammed into her with a broken rhythm as he finally gave in, his hot seed erupting inside her and filling up her tight little ass.

It was the most intense orgasm he'd ever had. He'd forced himself to hold out so long that the pressure he'd built up was tremendous. His cock spasmed within her as her ass constricted around him. His fingers dug into her soft flesh, holding her still as she writhed and moaned, caught up in her own orgasm.

When she collapsed foreword, he fell on top of her, pressing her sated body into the mattress. For a moment, it was all they could do to breath, gulping in air and shivering in the tangled mess of sheets. Kiba recovered first, growling in complete satisfaction as he began to press warm kisses to the back of her neck and shoulder, licking up the salt of her sweat and breathing in the delicious scent of their combined musk. She hummed softly in response, goosebumps breaking out where his lips touched her sensitive skin and shivering whenever he let his tongue and teeth get involved.

When enough of his strength returned, the dog nin pushed himself off of her and let his softened cock slip from her ass. He could only watch in lusty fascination as milky fluid gushed from the stretched hole to run down the crack of her perfect ass and cover her swollen pussy, adding to the now numerous stains on his sheets. He nudged her legs apart so he could get a better look at her womanhood, now coated with a thin iridescent sheen of his come.

"You are without a doubt the dirtiest, sexiest, most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Kiba breathed, trying to memorize the sight before him. He let his hands fall to her ass and pulled the cheeks apart slightly so the last of his release could bubble out of her, running in slow rivulets over fleshy pink petals. "I wish I could say I was sorry for tying you up and having my way with you," he whispered, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to the base of her spine. "But I'm not. You're irresistible, Sakura, and I'd take you again in a heartbeat."

Kiba wasn't sure how it happened, but one moment he had been admiring his girlfriend's delectable backside, and the next he was flat on his back and being straddled by a very predatory looking Sakura. The blindfold and gag had been torn away even though her wrists were still bound together, and now her emerald eyes were roving his naked body the same way a starved dog might eye a steak.

"It certainly took you long enough," she purred, summoning the strength to break the ropes binding her wrists before running petite hands over the broad expanse of his smooth and sculpted chest. "I thought you were never going to make your move."

"What?" Kiba asked, clearly confused as his brain tried to process everything that was happening. This was supposed to be the part where she beat him into a pulp, yet she was on top of him, looking like she was ready for another round even after three consecutive orgasms.

"Subtleties don't work with you at all, do they?" she giggled, dipping her head to capture his earlobe with her lips. She gave it a sharp nip that sent a jolt of pleasured pain through his body and forced the breath from his lungs. "Ever since the day we've started dating, I've been waiting for you to make your move," she whispered into his ear. "I was teasing you, bringing you to the point where I was sure you'd throw me against the nearest wall or drag me to your bed and take me." Her tongue snaked out to sooth the bite before she continued. "And yet months went by and you did nothing. I had almost given up on you."

She raised her head to look at him, a smug smile on her lips as she took in his dumbfounded expression. "But I never expected you would kidnap me and tie me up. You made all the waiting worth it, Kiba. I had no idea you were so kinky...or so good with your hands."

Despite all the dirty things they had just done, Kiba found himself blushing at her words. All those times she had told him no, all those times she had left him aching and hard, she had actually wanted him to pin her down and ravish her? Kiba had been respecting her wishes, but it appeared his girlfriend had been hoping to break him all along. He thought he had known Sakura well before they started dating, but it seemed there was a side to her he didn't know at all.

"Why?" he asked, his head still spinning from Sakura's words. "Why didn't you just tell me what you wanted? I would have had no problem throwing you up against a wall and making you moan."

Sakura giggled, her predatory expression replaced with the smile Kiba was more familiar with. "It defeats the whole purpose if you know its ok to jump my bones. I wanted it to be real. I wanted to know that you needed me so bad, nothing I said would stop you."

Kiba still wasn't sure if he understood, and wasn't sure if he was pissed about wasting months where he could have had Sakura all along, or too excited at discovering how kinky she was to care.

But he had no more time to think, for her lips were suddenly against his, tongue slipping into his mouth to taste traces of her own flavor. His arms instinctively wrapped around her, his still wet hand smearing her arousal across her back, but Sakura didn't seem to mind. Kiba was beginning to wonder if there was anything he could do to her in bed that she wouldn't like.

"What you did to me was amazing," she whispered against his lips seductively. "But this time I want to watch you when you come, and I want you to do it in my pussy."

Kiba could only watch as she stroked his already half hard member back to a fully erect state. He couldn't believe he was able to go again so soon after what they had already done, but the lust in her eyes and cunning smile on her lips once again had his canine instincts kicking back in. If she wanted him again, who the hell was he to deny her, especially after she had kept him waiting for so long?

He grabbed her hips with a growl, adding to the finger-shaped bruises that were already starting to form on her pale skin. She cried out in pleasure as he slammed her down onto his cock, eyes closing and head falling back, sending short pink strands flying.

Kiba growled, wondering how it was possible for her to be so tight after he had practically fucked her with his entire forearm.

When she began to bounce hard and fast, he decided he didn't really care how it was possible. All he knew was that he was the luckiest man alive. His woman was smart, strong and sexy as hell, and right know she was hell bent on fucking his brains out.

If Sakura liked being swept away and tied up like a Christmas present, he'd gladly abduct her anytime. He was quite sure he'd be scouting Konoha for new places to bring her. Perhaps Tsunade-sama would even assign a mission for just the two of them to somewhere far away. He would be sure to spend a night showing her just how frustrated she'd made him all those times, and punish her dearly for it. He hoped Sakura knew what she was in for, because he intended to make up for lost time. She was going to find herself at his mercy, but he had a feeling that was just the way she liked it.

XXXXX


End file.
